SIBDFWGWPD
by mkp2008
Summary: Full title "Soda is best drinken from a wine glass, with powder donuts." Now a developing series of (mostly) RR oneshots. Now up - Insanity.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.  
Rating: PG for kissing and fluffiness so sweet it will rot teeth.  
Now on with the story...  
Raven blinked and moved her face away from the glass as a slight fizzy  
tickling sensation reached her nose. She brought her hand to her face and  
felt a small drop of liquid on her nose.  
"Don't worry soda does that when you pour it into a different container."  
Raven looked at Robin. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. Robin  
laughed at her expression. Raven stood there for a second, then smirked.  
She loved this laugh. It didn't have a tone of meanness like he was  
laughing at her.  
Though she would never admit that. It was a genuine and hearty laugh.  
"Ok, so the donuts are on the plate, the sodas are in the glasses now  
what?"  
Raven inquired, still smirking, but with her eyebrow raised.  
"Now we sit back and enjoy."  
Robin said this in a sweet tone putting an emphasis on we. Raven smiled as  
she picked up the plate which was full of powder sugar covered donuts. She  
gracefully walked over to the couch, sat the plate on the coffee table,  
then took a seat on the couch, summoned the remote to her and turned on the  
TV and glanced over her shoulder at Robin, who was walking that way with  
the glasses, and gave him an expectant look.  
'She's so cute when looks like that.'  
He smiled and sat down next to her. He handed her one of the glasses. She  
looked at him with a look that said "now what?". He smirked.  
"Take a sip or eat a donut. They're both delicious."  
He took a big bite of a donut, and then took a large sip of his drink.  
Unaware of the mischievous glint in Raven's eye. She leaned over and cupped  
her delicate hand around his chin bringing his face to face hers.  
"Raven?"  
She made a shushing sound, and pressed her lips against his. He stayed  
still for a few seconds before gently sliding his arms around her waist.  
She slid her arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. Soon  
the soda and donuts sat forgotten as the two embraced one another. Raven  
glanced at Robin and smiled.  
"You were right, they are delicious."  
  
What do you think? Please R&R!!! 


	2. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.

This is the second of many RR one shots I hope to post soon.

Boredom never is a good thing…. Espcially when its a rainy day at the beach.

"Adult" themes, OOC Robin (Well for his peronality, all teenage boys however...) & Raven (somewhat if you past her sarcasam).

…Insanity…

Raven sat pristinely still on the edge of the couch like a cat on a fence post, except she was hunched over the coffee table with an open book in front of her. She'd retreated up to the quite TV/Study like room of the huge condominium the titans where staying at for there 'vacation' a long time ago and only recently had she been joined by the person sitting next to her; Robin. The boy wonder was currently absently flipping channels on the television. She looked up from her book to give him a nasty glare but the masked teen paid no heed to the dark girl's even darker look. Seeing no point in glaring to the point she crossed her eyes, she begrudgedly went to back to an attempt to concentrate on her book. It worked for about five minuets.

"I'm bored and their music sucks."

Raven glared pointedly at the boy. While the former may have been true, and the latter truer than words could have said considering the other titans had rigged all the speakers and boom boxes to play the loud abrasive rapid music (AKA Rap) (if you could even call it that) they liked to hear so everyone in the complex could dance to it; was there really a need to voice it and interrupt Raven's concentration? Deciding to shut him up Raven replied in the same bored tone…

"Want me to Strip Dance so it will be interesting?"

Robin was speechless. It had done the trick…

Or so she thought.

"Yes."

Raven whipped around to look at Robin how still had the same bored expression on his face, until he meet her gaze with a look that said "You said it not me; so quite with the glaring and make with the teasing or stripping or both." She slapped him upside the head and went back to her book. At least he didn't say anything more, well for five minuets at least.

"I'm bored and playing cards sucks."

She glared pointedly again. True he had started playing solitaire after the first slap but still, must he bother her so? She tried to shut him up again.

"Wanna play strip poker?"

No such luck.

"Yes."

Slap.

Five more minuets later.

"I'm bored. Rain sucks."

Need I say it? True there had been torrential down pour since about noon so now at 5:45 the complex was pondering the need for volunteer evacuation, but need he interrupt her with that obvious fact of life. She tried again to shut him up. Clad in a thin white shirt to cover her bathing suit while indoors she spoke.

"Want me to take off my suit top and go run in the cold wet rain?"

Three times isn't the charm.

"Yes."

Slap.

Five even longer minuets later.

Raven heard Robin inhale as he opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Poor Raven couldn't even escape it then.

"Want company?"

Slap.


End file.
